eclipsed
by kikofreako
Summary: In one sentence… tell me why you love me. /fax;/ by the author of TEN WAYS. lj's 1sentence challenge


**one** - - - { sentence.

Credits = **1sentence livejournal; theme set gamma**.

_In one sentence… tell me why you love me. _If you insist. /fax;/ by the author of TEN WAYS

* * *

**o1. ring**

Fang wonders how on earth he'll ever afford a wedding ring, and also wonders with a start when he started thinking words like 'marriage.'

**o2. hero**

People called them heroes, but Max knew that Fang actually _was_ one.

**o3. memory**

"We can't change the past," Fang remarked quietly, "but we can change how it affects us _now_."

**o4. box**

Sometimes Max thought she had Fang all figured out—then he stepped so far out of his box Max thought he should get a new zip code.

**o5. run**

The term 'cross-country' had never had a more literal meaning; Max laughed as she and Fang flew over the high school track.

**o6. hurricane**

Being with Fang was a bit like being stuck in a hurricane: sure, it was terrifying, but it was also one heck of a ride.

**o7. wings**

Fang picked a feather off his wing and remarked idly, "I hate molting."

**o8. cold**

Sure, Max's wings could keep her warm—but lucky for her, she had another heat source placing gentle kisses along her neck.

**o9. red**

"The Red-Haired Wonder? No offense, Max, but I think that Angel could have come up with a more insulting nickname."

**1o. drink**

Fang had held a beer exactly one in his life, for approximately five seconds—then Max had swatted it away, giving him a look that seared his soul with guilt for weeks.

**11. midnight**

As far as Fang was concerned, few things were better than sneaking up on Max at midnight.

**12. temptation**

Max's mom was getting groceries, Jeb was at a conference, Iggy and Gazzy were in the basement building bombs, Nudge and Angel were reading, and Max was alone in a room with Fang wearing nothing but a tank top, shorts, and slightly damp hair from a shower… and it was then that Fang decided that the universe loved seeing him squirm.

**13. view**

When Max commented on the sunrise, Fang wisely kept any remarks about other beautiful scenery to himself—he wasn't in a Hallmark movie, for Pete's sake.

**14. music**

"Fang, I never knew you could danc--"

"That's because you never asked."

**15. silk**

Whoever coined the term 'smooth as silk' must have hated his lover, because Max would attest that Fang's hair was ten million times better.

**16. cover**

"Try finding a different place than my room to make out," Ella deadpanned, "because I can't cover for you all the time."

**17. promise**

They never promised anything—the universe had taught them that sometimes, even the strongest oaths can be broken.

**18. dream**

When asked what his dream was, Fang looked at Max and said simply, "Peace."

**19. candle**

A romantic, candlelit dinner is much less romantic when your date's wings catch on fire.

**2o. talent**

Max hadn't really considered herself gifted in any area but butt-kicking—but when Fang commented on her voice, she wondered if she could be seen as something more than the girl with wings.

**21. silence**

Never before had silence spoken so much to Max—and never before had she taken as much time to sit with Fang and listen.

**22. journey**

"Life's a journey," Max said, to which Fang replied, "And we got stuck in the roach motel on the way."

**23. fire**

It was when Fang had her pressed against a wall, his body flush against her own, that Max realized this is what romance novels meant when they talked about a 'body being on fire.'

**24. strength**

Max knew that it wasn't Fang's muscles that made him strong—it was the scars that lay on top of the skin.

**25. mask**

Fang couldn't quite take off his own mask… so for now, he was content to let Max do it for him.

**26. ice**

They're pulling so hard, pulling for their lives trying to free Angel from the ice, and Fang wonders if he's a terrible person for wanting to tell Max to move back so she won't get hurt.

**27. fall**

Fang was falling for her, hard—and he didn't unfurl his wings to stop the descent.

**28. forgotten**

"I haven't forgotten where I put it, Fang," Max retorted, "I just can't remember where it is."

**29. dance**

Max didn't dance, or so she claimed—but Fang wanted to know then, what exactly you call sashaying around your room singing "Once Upon A Dream" to yourself was called.

**3o. body**

Max didn't care about the latest fashions to show off the body—Fang made a pair of grimy blue jeans look ready for a trip down the runway.

**31. scared**

When Max's "what-ifs" got to be too tedious, Fang discovered that the best way to stop the terror was with a kiss.

**32. farewells**

Fang wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive himself for leaving over a stupid blog—and he hoped that he's outgrown the stupidity that led him to do it in the first place.

**33. world**

Max knew from experience that the world was a big, scary, sucky place… but with Fang by her side, it suddenly seemed kinder.

**34. formal**

Max realized with a start how good Fang looked in a tux, and proceeded to tell him so… with her lips.

**35. fever**

"You do have a fever," Max said, observing the thermometer, "and if you use any pickup lines about being 'hot' or 'on fire' I will put you out of your misery."

**36. laugh**

This warning didn't stop Fang, who thought Max was very funny when she was angry.

**37. lies**

"You read my mind, Fang," Max mumbled irately, "how could I ever lie to you and get away with it?"

**38. forever**

A childish part of Max felt they'd be together forever—then the cynical part reminded her that the world didn't really care about her feelings.

**39. overwhelmed**

Her mouth was everywhere at once—his lips, his nose, his neck, his chest… and Fang found he couldn't concentrate on the CSM forms at all.

**4o. whisper**

If they had phones, they could have held whispered conversations late into the night with each other… but Max preferred to fly out of her window and into his and tell him face-to-face.

**41. wait**

Strange, the only thing that Fang couldn't wait for was the only thing he could ever wait for so long.

**42. talk**

She talked, he listened; this was simply how it worked.

**43. search**

Max leaned her head back against Fang's chest and wondered how exactly she'd lived without the one thing she hadn't even known she'd been looking for.

**44. hope**

Fang was still up for the whole deserted island plan, but now he wanted to wait until this whole saving-the-world business got done with first… who knows, maybe they could pull it off after all.

**45. eclipse**

Staring into an eclipse seemed like child's play after looking into Fang's smoldering black eyes—how could anything sear Max more than that?

**46. gravity**

"Hey, Max," Fang called, hovering twenty feet up holding a piglet, "remember when you told me you'd kiss me when pigs fly?"

**47. highway**

One of Max's favorite pastimes was flying past cars on the highway—and when Fang saw the looks on the drivers' faces, he had to agree.

**48. unknown**

Love was an unknown, sure—but so were homemade chocolate-chip cookies, until you tried them.

**49. lock**

Max lifted Fang's shirt over his head and kissed his collarbone, suddenly glad that he'd had the good sense to lock the door.

**5o. breathe**

Fang noticed that when he was around Max, he was able to breathe easier and have his breath catch in his throat; she was a scientific phenomenon in more ways than one.

* * *

After the success of Ten Ways, I had to write more. I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as the last. And I promise, I don't write all with numbers at lists! Fax just works so well with that format.

Also, I was planning on a sequel to Ten Ways (I even had it partly written before a virus killed my computer). So, if you'd like to see it: let me know by pressing the nice review button. I work better with flattery, bribery, and threats on my life. In addition, if you have a certain Fax scene you'd like me to write (ie: Fang and Max stuck together on a bus) or a theme to work around (ie: a Fax based on something like 'homesickness' or 'want') I might just take your challenge! Bring it on.

Thank you!

Akiko


End file.
